1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror equipped with a semitransparent reflective film and a manufacturing method for the vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of vehicle mirrors equipped with a semitransparent reflective film are described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-49045 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-255321, 2000-153736, and 2002-67806. In vehicle mirrors equipped with a semitransparent reflective film, the rear face side of a mirror element is made black or otherwise dark to block light passing through the semitransparent reflective film. For example, according to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-49045, a black absorbing film is formed on the rear face of a mirror element by a vacuum film forming method such as sputtering. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-255321, a color plate is installed on the rear face of a mirror element. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-153736, a color coating is applied to the rear face of a mirror element. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-67806, a black paint coating is formed on the rear face of a mirror element.
The present invention provides a vehicle mirror and a manufacturing method therefor which allow the rear face side of a mirror element to be dark-colored without using a color plate or color coating.